Strength and Fortitude
by Dustfeather
Summary: When young Valencia Pazza gets sucked into the game of Assassin's Creed she finds herself part of a tangled web full of intrigue, mysteries and quite a bit of romance. Will she accept her life as a new civilian of Venetia or not?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from any of the Assassin's Creed games nor do I claim to do so. Any fictional characters (such as my OCs) are not meant to have any likeness to actual people. If they do it is circumstantial.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have played the games and I know that most of this stuff is made up. The point of this fanfiction is not meant to be historically accurate or to follow the actual game plotline. If you notice any problems, such as date disagreements etc., please try not to point them out unless they're fairly huge. As well I'd also like to say that criticism, so long as it is constructive, is welcome. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction _and_ story on . :D

* * *

><p><em>Sunset.<em>

The girl sighed as she watched the golden flames sink towards the horizon slowly, blue eyes in a daze. Her heart longed to be back in the open country where she had been born, but her father's job had forced them into the densely crowded cities. Turning back to the screen of her TV the girl sighed once more before pressing the 'start' button on her Xbox controller. As her character began leaping and killing once again the girl wondered idly what it would be like to live in Venetia at that time. To be an assassin would be a dream come true.

_Or would it?_ She thought wryly, lips twisting in a frown. Killing without mercy simply to fulfill some prophecy you had no choice about. Killing simply on the orders of a higher person. "Must be tiring," she mused as she pressed the x-button, causing Ezio to leap down on an unsuspecting victim and assassinate him swiftly.

Snorting as Ezio ran wildly through the city, chased by nearly two-score guards. Ducking and weaving the girl nearly managed to get Ezio out of sight when her game froze. Snarling with frustration, as this was near the end of the game and she really didn't want to restart such a difficult mission, she stood up and slapped the TV soundly, then the Xbox. "You're being stubborn," she growled, lifting an eyebrow at the offending piece of machinery.

Of course it didn't respond. Not that she was expecting it to. However, the light began flashing and the girl frowned. She hoped that she hadn't broken the expensive gaming system. It had been a moving gift from her father, as if he was trying to make up for taking her out of the land she loved. _Italia, land of my ancestors,_ she thought. Part of the reason he had also gotten her Assassin's Creed II. It was certainly interesting to see the architecture of times long gone of her homeland.

"Strange," she murmured, poking the power button gently. The blinking green light faded at that until it was dark. "Dammit," she hissed and pushed the button again. Now it was blue. _It's playing with me,_ she thought hopelessly. Moving to turn off her Xbox for the last time the girl felt a dizzying wave come over her. "Wha-" she murmured faintly before she collapsed.


	2. New Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from any of the Assassin's Creed games nor do I claim to do so. Any fictional characters (such as my OCs) are not meant to have any likeness to actual people. If they do it is circumstantial.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have played the games and I know that most of this stuff is made up. The point of this fanfiction is not meant to be historically accurate or to follow the actual game plotline. If you notice any problems, such as date disagreements etc., please try not to point them out unless they're fairly huge. As well I'd also like to say that criticism, so long as it is constructive, is welcome. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction _and_ story on . :D

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes blearily, blinking when a sudden flash of light blinded her for the moment. Raising a hand to her face she mumbled something intelligible, her lips cracked and dry. A kind face hovered over her for a moment before musical words reached her ears.<p>

"Child, what is your name?" The woman had a familiar accent, one that the girl had ached to hear for quite a while. One like hers.

"Valencia. Valencia Strazza."

Murmurs surrounded her again before the clear voice interjected. "Valencia. A good, strong name. Now, Benito, go fetch the dottore. The poor thing will have a terrible headache when she gets up and going."

Licking her lips numbly Valencia reached for the bleary figure slowly, hand trembling. "Water…please," she whispered hoarsely, her throat raw. "Of course," the kind woman replied with a smile, holding a wooden cup to Valencia's lips gently. _Strange, _the girl thought when her lips touched the wood. _No glasses?_

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed brightly. "Before I forget. My name is Alessa. I've been asked to take you in by signore Ezio. He's the one who found you." Pausing to bustle around Valencia's bed and to prop her pillows up comfortably Alessa began her comfortable chatter once more. "What a kind man. You'll be sure to thank him once you're able to get around."

"Of course," Valencia murmured, grateful that she didn't have to speak much when around the lady. However, a thought nagged at her mind. _Ezio? _She thought incredulously. That was the name of the main character in Assassin's Creed. And the slew of Italian-sounding names wasn't really helping her poor mind comprehend the situation. "Can't possibly…" she muttered to herself, stopping when Alessa voiced her surprise at the odd words.

_I'll think on it tomorrow,_ she promised, and blinked her eyes once before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Stranger times getting stranger

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from any of the Assassin's Creed games nor do I claim to do so. Any fictional characters (such as my OCs) are not meant to have any likeness to actual people. If they do it is circumstantial.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have played the games and I know that most of this stuff is made up. The point of this fanfiction is not meant to be historically accurate or to follow the actual game plotline. If you notice any problems, such as date disagreements etc., please try not to point them out unless they're fairly huge. As well I'd also like to say that criticism, so long as it is constructive, is welcome. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction _and_ story on ! :D

* * *

><p>I yawned as I sat up, letting out a groan for effect when I felt her muscles tighten from disuse. "My back feels like one big bruise," I mumbled as I tried to wrap a blanket around my shoulders, failing miserably. Brushing my dark hair out of my eyes I glanced around the room curiously.<p>

For the most part it was fairly bare, with only the cot I was laying on, a chest at the end of the bed and a small round table in the corner with two chairs beside it. What caught my attention, however, was the bowl full of steaming pasta. I grinned, my stomach growling. Unfortunately, before I could climb out of bed (albeit as slowly as an old woman nearing her time) Alessa barged in with a broad smile on her face.

Finally getting a good look at the woman, who was pleasantly plump with a round face and a bright smile that showed her teeth, I protested when Alessa pushed me down gently and covered me with the coverlet. "Merde!" Alessa said with a frown. "You can't move around yet! I don't know how it happened but you nearly broke some ribs, dearie. Moving around will only make it worse!"

Muttering under my breath I complied, though my mood lightened considerably when Alessa brought over the bowl of food.

My much improved mood dropped once more when Alessa picked up a fork and began twirling the pasta around it, smiling at me genially. "Open up dear," she said cheerfully as I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. No one's going to feed me if I can still move my arms. "Mmph," I mumbled around a mouthful of food, giving Alessa my best stink eye.

Swallowing I was about to ask her to quit it when she suddenly put the bowl down and left. Lying back onto my pillows and I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, weariness weighing down my limbs. A burble of conversation stopped outside my door and I blinked in protest, wanting nothing more than some well-earned rest. The creaking of the door stilled me and I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to get whoever it was to leave me alone.

No such luck. A soft patter of footsteps reached my ears, ending by my right side. Curling up slightly I propped my eyes open slightly. And met with the bright silver emblem that I'd come to know quite well. It was the crest that was on Ezio's traditional costume in the game. Eyes widening with surprise I sat up and blinked in confusion at the man in front of me. A deep voice startled me out of shock.

"Madonna, you may want to pull up your blanket," the man in front of me said in an amused manner. Yelping I snatched at the bed, pulling the coverlet in front of my chest. "Shame on you for looking," I shot back crisply. "Besides that you shouldn't exist!" Taking a good look at the man in front of me, which was no doubt Ezio Auditore or an extremely manic fan, I leaned forward, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"You're an awful good cosplayer," I commented idly, poking 'Ezio' on the nose. Chuckling 'Ezio' shook his head and crossed his arms. "Alessa, how many times have I asked not to bring crazy women into the house?" he asked in a very impressive Italian accent.

"Ezio, stop teasing her," Alessa said as she bustled into the room, wiping her hands with a cloth. "And you, Valencia, thank signore Ezio for saving your life." Distracted by the open window Alessa began wiping the woodwork over there, apparently ignoring Ezio and me. "Thanks, I guess," I mumbled clumsily, hoisting the blanket up a bit more and flushing as I looked away. I wasn't quite sure how to take this situation, but I was starting to get the nagging suspicion that this man really _was_ Ezio.

Stranger times getting stranger.

* * *

><p>After Ezio had left I was left to my own devices. Alessa had left the room leaving behind a knowing wink and a pile of clothes. Snorting at her audacity I clambered out of bed, my muscles groaning with protest. Staggering over to one of the chairs I collapsed on it and fingered through the clothes Alessa had given me.<p>

There were a few different pieces, the most notable being a dress made out of some sort of linen. Despite the beauty of it I frowned, my brow furrowing. I wasn't against feminine clothes, but dresses had never been my style. The only thing keeping me from wearing my jeans and tank-top was the fact that they were nowhere to be seen.

Standing I unfolded the dress and shook it out, taking a bit of time to marvel at the excellent craftsmanship. "If I must wear a dress it might as well be a nice one," I told myself, hugging the soft fabric to my chest and inhaling the sweet scent that accompanied it.

It was made out of deep blue fabric; I was guessing indigo. Upon closer inspection, I found the weave was exceptionally fine. From what I knew of Venetian fashion of this time, the high-waist gown was fairly common. The rather long, blowsy sleeves considered every day. Glancing at the table, I noticed a plane off-white shift that went with it. The only issue I had with the dress was the low dip of the neckline. Ezio would have a field day with this, I thought; irritated.

Placing the dress on the table again I picked up the shift and looked down at myself, dismayed with my apparel. I had something on my chest, luckily, meaning I hadn't shown Ezio more than I had wanted. It was a large wrap of bandages. _Probably covering the source of my discomfort,_ I thought with a sigh. Pulling the shift over myself I winced as the fabric dragged inadvertently on my bandages, causing small flashes of pain.

It took me a bit longer to finish with the dress, but with that over with I was more or less acceptable for company. Seeing nothing to help with my hair I finger combed it quickly before it got to be too unmanageable. A noise behind me startled me and I whirled around. "Valencia, what a resourceful girl you are," Alessa exclaimed, clapping her hands cheerfully. "But I can fix your hair, bambina." Snatching my locks from my hands Alessa proceeded to yank on it painfully, making my eyes water with the pain. It took her a few agonizingly long minutes to put it into a long braid, tied with two red ribbons.

"Piacevole, Valencia! Men would fight for one such as you." Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear Alessa smiled and took my hand, leading me out of the room gently.


	4. Novice, prepare yourself

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from any of the Assassin's Creed games nor do I claim to do so. Any fictional characters (such as my OCs) are not meant to have any likeness to actual people. If they do it is circumstantial.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have played the games and I know that most of this stuff is made up. The point of this fanfiction is not meant to be historically accurate or to follow the actual game plotline. If you notice any problems, such as date disagreements etc., please try not to point them out unless they're fairly huge. As well I'd also like to say that criticism, so long as it is constructive, is welcome. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction _and_ story on Fanfiction! :D

**OTHER STUFFS: **Okay, let's get this straight. I'm trying to be accurate as to how Ezio would possibly have the time to do this stuff. So right now it's the year mentioned below, 1484. Ezio's twenty-five and Valencia is fourteen. Ezio just assassinated that dude, Emilio or something or the other, and is resting for two years when he meets Sister Teodora. Hopefully that's on track. o_o

* * *

><p>The stairs creaked ominously as we made our way down the stairs. I couldn't keep my eyes from flailing around wildly in their sockets as we headed through the house. Though small, from what I could see, the décor was tastefully chosen and there was an all-around bright atmosphere. Unique wood panelling decorated the walls in a whole kaleidoscope of twists and whorls.<p>

"You have a beautiful house Alessa," I commented as we turned down a smaller hall, tightening my grip on her hand in apprehension.

"Grazie, dear," she replied with a kind smile. "Ever since my husband passed this place has been my pride and joy. And my children are grown up and have gone their own ways now."

"Beware Alessa," came a youthful voice from the room we had just entered. "She'll feed you up until we have to roll you from this house. Though you might not fit through the door." Chuckling Ezio stood and grabbed my hand, kissing it delicately.

"Our sleeping beauty awakes!" he announced loudly, a grin on his lips. Flushing I turned away and looked at the second man in the room. I knew him. It was La Volpe from the games! Blushing again when the man noticed I was staring I tried to distract myself by watching the fire, wondering what would happen now.

La Volpe's clear voice broke the silence after a few minutes. "Valencia, child, do you have any questions before we begin?"

Did I have questions? Of course, but how was I supposed to get them to believe that they did not exist? That I was probably in a coma and being treated in the hospital instead of gallivanting all over Italia. _This…will be difficult._

Nodding slightly I let go of Alessa's hand and crossed my arms in front of my body, as if to protect myself. "Where am I?" I began, my voice quavering slightly.

"Firenze," came the curt reply. That was La Volpe again. "Mmm," I hummed, curious. I had been in Firenze when I was playing the game, so this was an odd coincidence. "And…what year is it?"

"1484, madonna," Ezio said in a faintly amused tone.

"Okay," I said, too shocked to ask anything more. Letting Alessa guide me to one of the comfortable chairs she then stood behind me, one hand resting on my shoulder as a reminder of her support.

"If you do not mind we will ask you some questions now. To begin with, what do you know of the Templars?"

I could feel the hairs along the back of my neck prickle. They thought me to be a Templar spy! "Nothing," I said through clenched teeth, watching La Volpe stare at me silently for a moment.

"Can you explain how you ended up covered in cuts and scratches on one of the rooftops in Firenze, then?"

This was a tricky one. Seeing as I had no idea what had happened, I opted for a slightly believable lie. "I was…uh…playing around with some friends and we dared each other to climb the building. Winner won some florins." Shrugging I continued when Ezio motioned at me silently. "And, ah, well, I fell, and got knocked out or something. I dunno."

The disbelief was pretty evident on their faces. I do not know why they didn't question it, but I suppose it was the miserable look on _my_ face and the fact that I was a young girl with no obvious protection or family who had just appeared one day without notice. To them I wasn't a threat.

"Climbing the roofs," La Volpe echoed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Ezio, do you…?"

Ezio's demeanour was now serious, I could see, and I wondered what they were implying. Yes, I could climb roofs in real-life, but how was that supposed to pertain to anything?

"If she has the killer instinct we'll have roped ourselves another member," Ezio said, a grin splitting his face suddenly.

Oh lord. I knew what they talking about. And I didn't think I wanted any part of it. "Abso-" Alessa's hand covered my mouth and she glared at me. Obviously I wasn't allowed to help choose my fate here. Shoving her hand away I glared at the two men, who were staring at me now.

"You had better not be thinking of what I think you're thinking," I growled fiercely, fixing Ezio with a particularly hard look.

"If you don't want us to then we aren't," Ezio replied smugly, patting my knee in a show of pity. Slapping that away as well I heaved a sigh and crossed my arms. "Then do explain."

"No sense keeping her in the dark," La Volpe said soothingly. "Signorina, we would like to as you if you wish to train as an assassin. You have the necessary skills if your story is anything to go by, as well you do not seem to have any family here in Firenze. Young girls should not be alone on the streets."

His fatherly air bothered me, but I knew he was right. I'd be raped within hours of getting out of this house, once the predators of Firenze saw that I had no one to protect me. Shifting awkwardly I nodded in silent acquiescence.

"So you'll do it?" Ezio asked excitedly, making me nod again just to get the point across. I was starting to think this wonderful assassin was lacking in the brains department.

"Wonderful. Ezio, you will train her for a few weeks until we can find somewhere for her to stay. Alessa, will it be any trouble to ask you to let Valencia make berth her for a small while?"

"Of course not," Alessa said gently, squeezing my shoulder. Nodding with approval La Volpe stood and walked out of the room swiftly.

"Now what?" I asked, confused. Everything was happening so quickly. Ezio stood and held out his hand, probably for me to take it. Fumbling around for a moment I managed to get up without help, though I had to admit my back was protesting rather loudly.

"Such independence. Ah, it matters not. Piccolo, your first day of training begins. You should take care of your wounds while I hunt for some better clothes." Alessa stuck her hand to my back and pushed me out of the room as Ezio departed in a different direction.

Somehow, I had the feeling my life was going to get a lot harder.


End file.
